Clearly a Haze
by N.E.P.tunes.out
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen. Sometimes people change and they do things they regret. Sometimes they need help, but the question is, will they gte it? This takes place mostly during Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Spoilers. Usual pairings but focuses on OCXOC


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the characters Jaclean Elizabeth Warner, Mimi and Shayna. But at this point, that's all. : ) Lucky lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: This stories central pairing will be OCXOC, but there will be canon pairings as well, the same as in the books. This fanfic begins in New Moon and is completely spoilerific, so if you're a cheap dope and haven't read the rest of the series, too bad for you, turn back now. I apologize for the crapiness of this fic. I'll try to write better. : ) Please review!  
**

Jaclean Warner writhed in pain of the cold alley ground. Her body was on fire. The concrete beneath her was drowning in blood. Her blood. The crimson liquid pooled about her, staining her skin, her clothes. Teeth clamped tightly down on her lower lip, the flesh tearing under the pressure. She felt none of it. The burning of her dying body was overwhelming, masking all other pain. Hours passed and the undeniable agony eased away, but a burning still remained.

Jaclean's throat still held fire, though a different fire, a fire begging for something she didn't understand. She wasn't sure she wanted to understand... Jaclean felt weird. She felt different. She didn't feel like she had the hours before when- before what? What had happened hours before? A haze painted itself across her mind; no thoughts were able to float through. It wasn't until the sirens of an ambulance raced closer, that she came back to reality.

Everything was suddenly clear. Jaclean tore her eyes open and was ridden with shock. The sudden clarity of the world was astonishing, unnatural. It made no sense. She could see every groove in the cement that held the brick walls feet ahead of her perfectly. She was able to analyze the color of a nearby ant's eye without fail. And she could hear perfectly. She could hear the absence of her breathing. She could hear the absence of the beating of her own heart.

She didn't understand.

She didn't understand and it scared her. It _terrified _her. Why wasn't her heart beat there? Why wasn't there the comforting _thump thump _she'd always had? The _thump thump thump _that had been there her entire life? It was gone. Her heartbeat was gone and she had no explanation. The only time she was sure that an absence of a heartbeat was normal was when one was dead. _Am I dead? _Jaclean wondered. But, as far as she was aware, dead persons couldn't see, couldn't move, right?

She stood, staying still for a moment, awestruck. It hadn't taken even half a second to get from the bloodied floor to standing straight up. She looked at the ground, her hair matted and wet with a tantalizing scent. There lay her own blood. Dead people didn't bleed or stand. She had to be alive.

The burning in Jaclean's throat worsened and it was almost controlling, like she had only one desire. But she didn't. She wanted much more than one thing. She wanted answers. She wanted to know her past, everything. And she wanted something to appease the burning. It was too much…

The haze was threatening her again, trying to take over her mind, but the sirens yanked her back. They were closer now, nearly there. For some reason, they frightened her. She found there were only two ways to go: the exit which would take her closer to the sirens and the brick wall, the one she would have to hop over and hope that there was something on the other side.

She bit her no longer wounded lip softly, then charged, jumping over the alley wall with ease. She landed like a cat, barely making a sound. It was amazing. She felt so absolutely different, great, but wrong, like she shouldn't be, like she no longer had the right to exist.

A delectable scent overtook her senses and the complete clarity went away. She knew little, much less than moments before. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't think. All she could do was follow the aroma.

A person stood before her and the two locked eyes. They stared and Jaclean grinned, her white teeth glinting in the dark. All control disappeared and she sprung, latching onto the innocent. She dug her teeth into the delicate skin, straight into the jugular.

Greedily, Jaclean fed, draining the anonymous person's life and blood away. She wiped the blood from her lips with her stained sleeve. Suddenly, she gasped, the absolute clear dragging back into her mind. Sobs broke from her body, but no tears came. Jaclean Warner had just killed a woman and she hadn't even given it a forethought.

The blood that had appeased Jaclean's hunger threatened to come back up. She was disgusted with herself. She jammed her finger down her throat, trying to throw up, to rid herself of her sins. She didn't even gag.

After a few minutes of silent weeping, the dark haze wrapped itself around her mind, all thoughts and urges disappearing. Soon Jaclean stood, fleeing the scene of the crime. She wanted nothing more than to turn herself in, to accept whatever punishment was forced upon her, but she feared she would lose control again. She didn't want to hurt another…

--

"Those Cullens are trying to change our way of life," a gorgeous, red-haired woman said.

Jaclean stared, hidden. She'd been lost the last two days. Those two days had seemed like an eternity. During that time, she'd successfully stolen a pair of clothes, ditching her bloodied ones in the trash. She hadn't seen herself, and she was sure she was dirty and unbearable to look at.

The man the woman was talking to swooned as she drug her long finger across his long, stubbled chin. "You're right," he replied, unable to say more.

"It's not fair. We were created to hunt humans and yet they protect their town from us. They don't let us have out god-given right. We are meant to weed out the weakest of them. And they just feed off of animals?" the woman said, her voice much more 'poppy' than one would have expected, "They're keeping that lovely hunting ground to their selves. It is our duty to take it back. It should belong to us."

"Yes, Victoria, it should," the man replied, his voice filled with obvious devotion.

Jaclean mulled over the words in her mind. _Cullens feed off of animals?_ she wondered, hope welling up in her empty chest. If only she could find them… They could help her.

"So soon we'll take Forks from those damn Cullens," the woman stated, smirking again. She kissed the man briefly, without love or passion, but the man accepted it, looking as though his still heart were soaring from the tenderless touch.

Jaclean brought her thumb up to her lips, biting the tip softly in thought. Forks…? Why was the name so familiar to her? Images flashed through her mind. They were of being in a car, laughter, people she recognized but couldn't name. They were driving, going somewhere, and she remembered a sign. It was red, the letters large. _Welcome to Forks _it had said. She remembered! It was such a lovely thing to remember, even if it was just a little.

Another flash flew through her mind, this time she spoke:

"_This is such a small town," Jaclean commented as she stared straight ahead. She was the designated driver of the day. A blonde grinned at her, showing off perfect teeth. She remembered being slightly jealous of the perfection._

"_It's such a hole in the wall place. I bet that everyone here knows each other!" she laughed. Jaclean giggled with her and another, dark skinned girl. The last one had dark brown hair, a perfect afro sprouting from her head._

"_Yeah, I bet half of them are cousins, too!" she laughed._

_Jaclean grinned, then broke in before the blonde could say more, "Mimi, Shayna, really. Don't be so mean."_

"_Aww, does little Jackie feel bad for the townsie folks of Forks?" Shayne teased. Red tinted Jaclean's ears and cheeks._

"_Hey!" she argued, "I'm sure they aren't all related, that's all. I mean, there are bad things about Seattle, too, I'm sure."_

"_Oh yeah, it'll be so hard to straighten my hair!" Mimi exclaimed, protectively holding her hands over her blonde locks._

A small laugh of pride fell from Jaclean's lips as the memory disappeared. The man and the woman turned towards where she hid, and panic rose. It was barely a second before Jaclean was running and they were chasing.

She sprinted, not having to glance back to see if they were there. She could hear their almost silent footfalls behind her. Jaclean bit her lip, a nervous habit, and quickened her pace. The man was closer to reaching her than the woman, faster somehow. But she was the fastest. She didn't stop running. Eventually, she realized they were gone. It was just her, just Jaclean, near invisible with her speed. She laughed in relief, her voice sounding sweeter than she'd ever remembered.

Jaclean paused, another sweet scent filling her nostrils. It wasn't nearly as sweet as the familiar scent of a human, and she furrowed her brow together. Slowly for her now, she silently crept closer towards the scent, enticed by it. Eventually, she realized it was a deer. Certainly a deer was acceptable to consume?

She pounced and the lone creature fell to its death. When Jaclean was finished, she felt bad again for taking life. Faintly, she heard the sound of gushing water, and she hurried towards it. She smiled softly as she found a stream. She could wash. Jaclean sat on her knees, then bent to the water, to wash her face. Her eyes widened at the reflection she met.

Her skin was so smooth, so pale; she had to touch it to know it was real. She looked soft, but hard at the same time. The usual shy expression was lessened, and her light brown curls fell perfect, falling gently over her left eye, sitting behind her right ear. But there were two things that unnerved her.

There was blood surrounding her tainted lips. Swiftly, she wiped it away, disgusted by the stains.

The worst thing was her ruby eyes. They were as deep as the blood she realized she now drank. She fought off another empty sob as reality hit her full force. She, Jaclean Elizabeth Warner, was no longer human, no longer alive, but a monster, a vampire.

She splashed the water, refusing to believe, refusing to accept that she was really dead, really a blood-sucking creature she used to enjoy reading about. She turned away, running away from her reflection, from the truth. Jaclean would find the Cullens and they would tell her it was just a misunderstanding, that she was really fine, just a little insane from blood loss, from being attacked in the alley. What had happened then, she still didn't know.

Jaclean groaned, realizing she hadn't the slightest idea as to where she was. Glancing down at her clothes, she saw that they were bloody again. She had to go back to the water… At least, to clean her shirt. The pants she ripped into shorts.

--

Jaclean wandered through another, unfamiliar forest. She had to be close; she just had to. Glancing at the map she'd stolen, she assumed she was in La Push, or somewhere around there. Faintly, she heard the sounds of waves lapping against shores. Yes, she was in La Push. She smiled at the revelation. Forks was nearby. The Cullens were nearby.

Jaclean's head snapped up, a nauseating smell entering her nose. She paused, trying to determine where it came from. She didn't have long to wait. Soon heavy feet rushed towards her.

She took a few steps away from the sound, her throat starting to burn again. She fought to keep her mind sharp, and clear. She wanted to stay in control.

All of a sudden, she was surrounded. Giant creatures she'd never seen before stood around her. They were big, like bears, but more in a different shape. Confusion tore through her mind, thoughts hard to keep straight.

The largest one growled at her, and she took another step back, habitually, trying to find safety, but was forced to take a step forward, to stay in the center. Jaclean looked around her, trying to calmly analyze her options. At the moment, she saw none. Her shoulders slumped forward in resignation. She was going to die and she knew it.

One took a few fast steps towards her and in automatic defense, she swung her hand wildly, slapping the creature away. The scent of blood entered her nostrils and the abnormal clarity was gone. She had just her instinct and it told her to attack and feed. She fell into the sense, jolting forward.

Something sharp tore into her shoulder, and she felt the muscle tearing away. Jaclean screamed out in pain, the blood lust dying away and the clarity came back as the muscle tore further and further. She whimpered in pain, aware that this was her end. "Please, no," she begged. They ignored her, watching as the one tore her up, and she whispered the last hope she had once had, "The Cullens." As she felt herself fall to the floor, the haze she hadn't met for a week crashed over her and there was nothing. She was nothing.

**As I said, please review! Hope you enjoyed and yell at me to update quickly (it's motivation for us unmotivated)!**


End file.
